


But he’s swimming

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Darksides, Don’t put people in washing machines guys, Gen, Washing Machines, deceit is just trying to relax, its not cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Remus wanted to test out an idea, Virgil wanted to keep his black jacket BLACK, and Deceit wanted to have a free day.Just read.I got the idea from tumblr.This story is also on Wattpad and fanfiction.net. If found anywhere else please tell me immediately.





	But he’s swimming

Deceit just wanted to read his comic, ok. That's all this little snake wanted to do today. He had no plans to bother the lighter sides, no plans to spook Virgil, no plans to calm Remus down.

No, deceit just wanted to have a chill day. A day in which he can just be himself in his room. 

He flipped the page to his comic as he heard the commotion out side his door.

"Remus let go of me!"

"Come on vee. Let me help you out."

"I'm not taking off my jacket so you can wash it. You might throw bleach in and have my black jacket white as snow. No thank you."

Deceit rolled his eyes. Nope he was not going to interfere. Not today. No one is in any real trouble so it fine. Just keep reading.

Deceit herd the washer Machine turn on and began its cycle. 'I guess Remus found something else to wash.'

Their was a knock on his door. Deceit rolled his eyes. 'They couldn't be adults for 1 day? Did they really need deceit at this very moment?'

"Hey dee" Remus pokes his head in making eye contact with the other.

"What do you want" deceit sighed. He wasn't going to finish his comic today. 

"I have a question" 

Deceit nodded as a way to tell the dark prince to continue.

"Can a person breathe inside a washing machine while it's on?"

Innocent question. Very innocent. And honestly deceit was use to these type of questions from Remus. 

Deceit open his mouth to answer until it dawned on him. This was not an innocent question.

He closed his comic slowly keeping his eyes on Remus the entire time. 'Virgil + jacket + washing machine + breathing question = ...'

Remus wouldn't. Oh but he would.

"Where's Virgil?"

"What?" Remus looked surprised by this question. But his smile never lost his face, even if he did sweat just a bit.

"Virgil? Where is he?"

"Uh? Swimming"

Deceit then got out of his comfy bed. Out of his room. Past Remus and down the hallway toward the laundry room where in fact he found Virgil inside, banging on the door. 

"Remus we do not put people in washing machines" deceit slightly lectured as he pushed the pause button.

"I just wanted to see if he could breathe while it was running. You never told me the answer." Remus pouted. The machine made a clicking noice Signaling that the door was now unlocked and ready to be opened.

"Well let's see" deceit says opening the door. Virgil fell out of the machine coughing up a lung and spitting out water. 

"The answer is no. Now come on my little dark prince. Someone just lost their favorite deodorant tonight." The scaled face figure walked out pulling a pouting prince behind him.

Nope, deceit never gets a free day.

...  
477 words 

Wow my first sandersides story. Do you like it? I do. Made it in an hour. 

Before you guys say anything, I'm not writing abuse. I mean Remus practically drowned Virgil so Remus gets his favorite snack taken away. 

I got the idea from tumblr.

I'm among for a one shot. But I might continue if I find other tumblr ideas that sounds fun, or if you guys give me ideas.


End file.
